Black or White
Black or White by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of season three. The song is performed by Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana with New Directions. This is the last song performed in the episode. New Directions sing it together in the auditorium and all of the Dalton Academy Warblers join in, except Sebastian, who sits in the audience with an angry and/or envious mood. Lyrics Artie: Ouh! Ouh! I took my baby on a Saturday bang Boy is that girl with you Yes we're one and the same Rachel: Now I believe in miracles And a miracle has happened tonight Hee! Ah! Rachel and Artie with New Directions: But, if you're thinkin' about my baby It don't matter if you're black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Kurt: They print my message in the Saturday sun I had to tell them i ain't second to none Mercedes: And I told about equality And it's true either Mercedes and Santana: You're wrong, Or you're right Kurt: Whoo! Ahh! Rachel and Artie with New Directions: But, if you're thinkin' about my baby It don't matter if you're black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Rachel: Whoo! Kurt: Don't bet! Rachel: Hehe! Santana and New Directions: I am tired of this devil I am tired of this stuff I am tired of this business So when the going gets rough I ain't scared of your brother I ain't scared of no sheets I ain't scared of nobody Girl when the goin' gets mean Artie: Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations Causing grief in human relations It's a turf war on a global scale I'd rather hear both sides of the tale See, it's not about races just places, faces Where your blood comes from is where your space is I've seen the bright get duller I'm not going to spend My life being a color Kurt ('''with Santana:):' Don't tell me you agree with me When I saw you Kicking (dirt in my eye) '''Rachel and Artie with New Directions:' But, if you're thinkin' about my baby It don't matter if you're black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Santana and Artie with New Directions: I said if you're thinkin' of being my baby It don't matter if you're black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: I said if you're thinkin' of being my brother It don't matter if you're black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Santana: Yeah yeah yeah! Rachel: Whoo! Black or white! Artie with New Directions: It's black, it's white It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white, whoo It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white (Santana: Yeah yeah yeah!) It's tough for you to get by (Rachel: Black or white!) It's black, it's white, whoo It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white, whoo (Santana: C'mon!) It's black, it's white, whoo (Santana: Aah) It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white, whoo It's tough for you to get by (Artie: Oouh!) Charts Trivia *Jenna Ushkowitz/Tina Cohen-Chang was not present in this performance. The reason for Tina's absence is because she had the bird flu. *Vanessa Lengies/Sugar Motta was also not present in this performance, since she had been absent for the entire episode. *The order in which the faces of the Glee kids appear is: Finn-Brittany-Puck-Mike-Rachel-Mercedes-Sam-Kurt-Rory-Santana-Quinn-Artie. *The end of Black or White mimics Michael Jacksons original music video. *Black and White is joked to be the theme song for Chris Colfer and Amber Riley along with Ebony and Ivory. *When Kurt sings the line" kicking dirt in my eye", he covers the eye in which Blaine had to get surgery on from the rock salt slushie. Gallery bow1.png bow2.png bow3.png bow4.png bow5.png bow6.png bow7.png bow8.png bow9.png Tumblr_lyp6qkDoby1qzs66io1_500.gif bow10.png bow11.png bow12.png bow13.png bow14.png bow15.png Tumblr_lyp8q6UqmB1qapg62o1_250.gif bow16.png bow17.png bow18.png bow19.png bow20.png bow21.png bow22.png bow23.png bow24.png bow25.png 403610 291909500862760 130080290379016 745012 48135502 n.jpg BWArtie.jpg BWKurt.jpg BWRachel.jpg BWSantana.jpg 09/87505EwUEEyrc.gif Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px Navigational O Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by New Directions